Stockingnator
Stockingnator is a Android Version of Stocking Anarchy, Made by Amy Rose. Her Mission is to Defend the Team if things get Too Hard. Attacks *Arm Cannon - 70 Damage *Speed Punches - 75 Damage *Jet Foot - 0 Damage *Arm Guns - 70 Damage *Heat Hands - 90 Damage (Required Heatskin Stocking) Super Attacks *Heatskin Stocking - 200 of Her Health About Her in World of Lawl She risk her life fighting Demitri and Maxwell Sins at the Shadow Realm. Before someone saved Amy Rose while She and Stockingnator were Badly injured, Stockingnator told her to bring Back Up. She was lefted inside the Shadow Realm. Years have Pass, Stockingnator thinks that Her own team have Abandon her. Driven with Rage, She reprogram herself to take out her Own Team. She went to a Corperation and Turned her Human(a Heatskin). Afterward, She went to the Team, Who were glad to see her alive, but Relize that She not all good now. She burned Steven hand and Badly Damaged him, trying to get him to Join, until Stocking put a Device on her that cause Heatskins to Self Destruct. At the Hospital where Amy Rose and Medic are atending in New Hectare City, Everyone pointed out that Stocking and Amy were the Creator and Should be killed for trying to take out their leader: Joseph D. Francis. Stocking trys to Apolosise, but She was kept being hurt by Everyone, Which transform her into Giant Demon Stocking, only to get Killed by New Hectare City Weapon, which Cause Her to Explode and Destroy the Town. The Survivor were Tomas, Steven Star, Llyod, and Amy Rose, Who was depress about her Device causing Harm. When the New Hectare City Gaurds came by and Try to Shoot Amy, a Portal Appear and Demonic Amy Rose try to Help Normal Amy Out, Only to get Taken by Tomas and Drop Amy in the Temple of Time. Amy relize She can go back in time to Destroy Stockingnator before She ever have a Chance to Attack, Fixing Everything. Amy(Along with Jimmy and Steven) went in time, Head to the Temple where the Portal to the Shadow Realm was, and Stand over the Body of Stockingnator, Where Amy slam her hammer at Stockingnator head, Destroying her. Afterward, Amy Rose and Steven Star head back to their own time where Steven Hand was Normal, Stocking was Alive and Amy Rose continue her life as the 2nd Smartest Girl Alive She later on arrive at the Underworld where She seeking Revenge to her own Team for killing her. She owned the First Building in CarnEvil called: The Cyborg of the Future. After Steven and the Others fight off some Cyborg Version of People, Steven manage to fight off Stockingnator. She was destroyed once and for all by falling into a pit filled with lava after Steven send out 2 Powerful Blast. 1 at Her and the Other into the Pit where She was melted. Story Appear in Main Story *Shadow Saga (Hero) *Time Travel Saga (Villain) *CarnEvil Saga (Villain) Side Story *N/A What If Story *Rosanator (Possible?) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Amy Rose (Her Creator/Good) Friends *Steven Star (Good) *Stocking Anarchy (Good) *Ralph Star (Good) *Sonic.exe (Evil) *Zinyak (Evil) *Hades (Evil) *Shao Kahn (Evil) Enemies *Demitri Blade (Shadow Saga/Good) *Maxwell Sins (Shadow Saga/Good) *Ellis Lostness (Shadow Saga/Good) *Steven Star (Time Travel Saga & CarnEvil Saga/Evil) *Stocking Anarchy (Time Travel Saga/Evil) *Joseph D. Francis (Time Travel Saga/Evil) *Cyclone (Time Travel Saga/Evil) *Amy Rose (Time Travel Saga/Evil) Category:CarnEvil Saga Category:Characters Category:Cameo Character Category:Hero Category:Main Villain Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Android Category:Time Travel Saga Category:Fallen Villains Category:Team Mobiusian